1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys and more particularly to an improved liquid ejecting toy which is adapted to be detachably mounted on a wheeled vehicle, such as a bicycle or tricycle, and may be manually operated to emit a pressurized stream of liquid, such as water, which simulates the appearance of a laser beam.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many toys have been proposed in the field of ejectors, such as squirt guns and hose nozzles, which provide much enjoyment for children because of their safe and harmless use of a liquid, such as water, as the ejected medium. However, in the past, no such devices have been provided which are based on a space theme and include means for removably mounting the unit on, for example, the frame of a bicycle to provide greater leverage and thus more pressure to be applied to the discharge chamber.